


Run like Hell

by RayQueen (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel (Comics), New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayQueen
Summary: Carol comes over to the school to talk with Scott and Emma and is surprised to find no students.





	Run like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> The students learn that Captain Marvel and the white Queen are going to be in the same room so they run.

“So Scott where are all the students?” questioned carol as she noticed the halls were empty and quiet, “Well-“ he trailed off remembering earlier that day.

**Flashback**  

“Julian I’m going to have to postpone practice, I have a meeting this afternoon.” Said Emma to the telekinetic teen “With who mom?” Julian asked “Carol Danvers.” she said Venom in her voice, when she turned around Julian was gone.

”Code Bombshell people I repeat Code Bombshell.”Julian shouted into the Common Room, Everyone ran like hell getting there things to go out for the next Five to seven hours.”What’s going on Julian what’s Code Bombshell?” asked Sooraya, she wasn’t there when they ran over the codes “It means Two female power houses who hate each other like hell are going to be within ten feet of each other.” Victor explained as he and Megan grabbed their bags at teleported to the nearest Arcade.

Everyone got out of their as fast as they Could Nori went to work for the second time that day, Laura agreed to babysit Franklin and Valeria and was of to the Baxter building and Finally Julian and Sooraya hid in the sub basements with Josh Santo and Cessily playing Detroit become human and watching Netflix.

**Flashback end**

“Ms Danvers.” Said Emma glaring at the woman,”Frost.” Said Carol, “I Should have left when I had the chance.”mumbled Scott.


End file.
